Naruto's Sports Rush: Scuba diving
by Raptorcloak
Summary: When Eiken's funds are at risk due to a snobby school treasurer, Lin Grace recruits Naruto as they scuba-dive together against the treasurer in a contest to keep the club from being bankrupt. NarutoxLin Grace. Please R&R.


Welcome back to the **_Naruto/Eiken _**series with the 3rd installment where Naruto meets the lovely Lin Grace as they scuba-dive together in this fun-filled story.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own **_Naruto _**or **_Eiken.  
><em>Notes_: _**Lin is now 18 and about to graduate.

* * *

><p><strong>A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto sat in the back of a private jet as he was being flown to his new client by the name of Lin Grace and he wondered what she was like since the details of the assignment given to him was to be a good swimmer. As he thought about this, the jet slowly landed and he looked out the windows to see an immense estate that looked like a European castle.<p>

The size was so great that Naruto couldn't measure it and the jet finally stopped before said blonde was escorted to the castle. As he looked around, he heard wind gushing and realized the estate was floating in the air several meters above the ground.

_"Whoever hired me must be loaded." _Naruto thought to himself before a drawbridge opened and a 5'6 blond woman with green eyes and a cheerful expression on her face close to his age appeared. She wore very short red Chinese cheongsam with gold linings and a pink rose etched upon it and she had big yellow wrist bands along with black knee-high socks and red shoes and yellow band on her right thigh.

"Hello, Naruto-kun, I'm Lin Grace. I'm pleased you could make it." The young woman said as she held out her hand and shook Naruto's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Lin." Naruto said to Lin as he returned the handshake.

"How about we set down your things and I'll tell you about your mission." Lin said before leading him across the drawbridge and he looked down to see a swarm of piranhas. Next, his attention was guided to a courtyard and looked to see a Siberian Tiger prowling around.

"You sure have a lot of animals, don't you?" Naruto asked.

"You bet I do." Lin smiled as she led him through the house and he couldn't help but think her home was the same as a palace. After setting his equipment in the enormous guest room, he and Lin boarded the jet which flew them to her school.

"Naruto-kun, I've chosen you to help save my school club called Eiken from being destroyed." Lin said.

"What's the problem with it?" Naruto asked.

"Our treasurer, Cho Ginten, is trying everything to shut down Eiken since she thinks it's a waste of funds but lucky for us our leader, Kirika-san, has an idea that involves you." Lin smiled.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure myself since all she said was that you needed to know how to swim but I'm sure you can do the job perfectly." Lin said.

"Whatever it is, I won't let you down." Naruto said.

"Splendid." Lin smiled before the jet landed in front of a Highschool and they headed inside to meet Kirika waiting in the hallway near a room.

"Kirika-san, he's here." Lin said.

"Alright, let's skip the formalities and get this show on the road." Kirika said as she took them into the room and introduced them to the rest of the Eiken team. Afterwards, she was last seen going into a room with a short young woman who Naruto presumed to be Cho Ginten and after an hour of waiting, she left the room before looking to Lin and him.

"Grace, Uzumaki-Namikaze, the next time we'll meet is during the competition that'll determine the future of your this club." Ginten said.

"Count on it, Ginten." Naruto boldly said.

"I look forward to your challenge." Lin smiled at the short woman before she huffed and departed the scene.

"Pretty high and mighty for a short woman, isn't she?" Naruto said and the rest of Eiken team nodded before Kirika entered the room sucking on a banana.

"Well, Kirika, what kind of madness have you gotten Grace into?" Kyoko asked.

"That's a harsh thing to accuse me of." Kirika said.

"It's the truth, isn't it?" Kyoko asked.

"I only shook things up a bit by betting Ginten that Naruto and Lin are to scuba-dive naked in the contest." Kirika said and this made everyone but Lin's eyes grow wide with shock.

"What?!" Naruto said.

"To show how serious we are, I told her that you and Lin will still scuba-dive as planned but now you'll be naked." Kirika said.

"But, Kirika-san, Lin-san and Naruto-san will be naked in front of everyone!" Densuke protested.

"Relax; their challenge to find a treasure chest underwater before Ginten does and we'll be a distance away from where the crowd can see us." Kirika said.

"Sure sounds far-fetched." Yuriko said.

"I'll bet Lin-san and Naruto-san can pull it off like that." Komoe said.

"Swimming naked?! What were you thinking?!" The utterly freaked out Naruto asked.

"Are you telling me you can't do it?" Kirika asked as she turned to face him with so much speed that her breasts swayed at him and he jumped back.

"I'm telling you its crazy!" Naruto protested before Lin took his hand and he looked at her smiling face.

"Naruto-kun, I'll only agree if you do." Lin said.

"The fate of Eiken now rests on your shoulders." Kirika said before leaving the room.

"Lin, you're sure you wanna do this?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, but again only if you agree, too." Lin said and Naruto thought if she was so dedicated to this club that she'd do something degrading such as swimming naked, he believed he shouldn't stand in the way of her devotion.

"All right, Lin, it'll be one of the craziest things I've ever agreed to but I'll do it." Naruto said as he held out his hand to Lin and she took it.

"You've got yourself a deal." Naruto said.

"Perfect!" Lin smiled before they shook hands.

"Naruto, Lin, are you sure about doing this ridiculous challenge?" Kyoko asked.

"For the sake of this club, yes, indeed." Lin said and Naruto nodded in agreement before everyone took their leave with the blondes flying back to her aerial estate. They picked up their swimsuits and got back on the jet as it flew towards a new direction.

"Naruto-kun, would you like to know your fortune in this?" Lin asked.

"You're a fortune teller?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I am. Would you care to know?" Lin said.

"Let's hear it." Naruto said before she cupped his face and began bringing his head to her A-cup (77 cm) bosom. She pressed her chest on him and he blushed heavily at this state.

"What are you doing?" Naruto blushed.

"The closer you are, the better I can see the fortune you'll have later." Lin smiled as she rested the taller blonde's face on her chest and rubbed her fingers on his temple. His face stayed red while she closed her eyes and hummed for a while before opening them again.

"Naruto-kun, I see you avoiding a hazardous object in your path. You will come face-to-face with this person" Lin said.

"A hazardous object in my way, huh? Got any more detailed?" Naruto asked.

"I believe it foretells your possible victory against Ginten." Lin smiled as she freed his face.

"So, you do fortune-telling through close contact, huh?" Naruto said.

"Yes, indeed." Lin smiled.

"Well, normally, I don't hear fortunes but in your case, I'll take it word-for-word." Naruto replied and Lin smiled at him.

"Hey, Lin, not to pry or anything, but what's it like living in an air mansion like yours?" Naruto asked.

"The house is so big that I always forget its size and it's easy to get lost if you don't know it that well." Lin said.

"Any reason you live in the sky?" Naruto asked.

"My father is the CEO of a highly successful company and I'm the heiress to his vast fortune. In fact, that whole mansion is pretty much my bedroom." Lin explained and Naruto's eyes went wide.

"That whole place is your bedroom?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"That's right." Lin said.

"So, does mean the rest of your house is scattered in different places?" Naruto asked and Lin chuckled before they conversed more on her lifestyle before the jet landed. They stepped out to see they were in front of a lake and he looked around.

"Welcome to my private lake." Lin said.

"Are we going to practice here?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Lin answered as one of her servants brought two sets of oxygen masks and tanks along with underwater googles. After some moments went by, they looked to one another and Naruto nervously laughed.

"I suppose we should undress." Lin smiled as she began to undress and Naruto slowly did the same until they were both naked. Without looking at Lin, he put on his scuba-gear and prepared to dive into the lake before she gently held his hand.

"Shall we?" Lin smiled; not at all bothered by Naruto's nudeness.

"After you." Naruto answered before she took off towards the lake and pulled him along. They held hands as they jumped forward and dived into the lake before beginning to swim about.

Naruto and Lin kept their hands together for support as they went deeper into the water and activated their custom flashlights built in the top of their oxygen masks. They reached the bottom of the lake and Naruto looked at Lin before remembering she was naked.

For the first time, he got a look at her slender waist of 21 (55 cm) and her well-rounded hips of 81 (30 cm) and his face turned deeply red before covering his crotch. She noticed him and swam closer to him before gently taking hold of his hand.

"We're doing pretty well, don't you think?" Lin's voice said through an underwater radio-link built in Naruto's mask and he thought he was hearing things.

"Lin, is that you?" Naruto asked.

"That's right. Are you doing alright?" Lin's voice said as she looked to him.

"Lin, I'm sorry about this." Naruto said as he kept covering his crotch and Lin smiled.

"It's alright, Naruto-kun, you're only human." Lin smiled.

"Are you sure?" Naruto nervously asked and Lin stroked his face.

"That sort of reaction doesn't bother me in the least." Lin smiled through her mask and Naruto relaxed before continuing to swim with her. With him knowing Lin wasn't bothered by his erection, he could now swim alongside her without worry and they eventually swam back up to the surface before removing their masks.

"Well, that was pretty good for a practice run." Naruto said.

"I couldn't have said it better." Lin agreed before they swam back to shore and toweled off before being brought robes by one of her servants. Then, they both sat on the ground and looked at the lake before ultimately taking their leave.

_The Next Day_

Naruto and Lin headed to the Eiken clubhouse before entering it and found Kirika snacking on a Popsicle before taking it out of her mouth.

"Well, well, you didn't chicken out, after all." Kirika said.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Naruto smiled as he crossed his arms.

"We decided to take the challenge and we've been practicing since last night." Lin smiled.

"Good to know but that Ginten probably won't back off." Kirika said.

"Don't worry; we're gonna give that munchkin a run for her money." Naruto said.

"You'll win that competition hands down." Densuke said.

"I'm sure you two will do your best." Chiharu said.

"Yep; she won't stand a chance against you two." Yuriko pitched in.

"When did she start saying she'd shut down Eiken?" Naruto asked.

"A few weeks ago and we've been debating on-and-off before settling on swimming." Komoe said.

"Persistent much, isn't she?" Naruto asked.

"Very." Kyoko answered.

"This should be easy for you." Kirika said.

"Speaking of which, shall we be going?" Lin said.

"All right; Kirika, tell that munchkin the challenge is on." Naruto said.

"You've got it." Kirika said before both blondes took off towards Lin's jet and the rest of Eiken looked on.

"I'm all too sure that they just want to see each other naked aside from practicing."Kirika said.

"Naruto-san doesn't seem to be that kind of person. What do you think, Teacher?" Komoe said to Komon.

"Uh, well…I have no idea." Komon answered after a while.

_Meanwhile_

Naruto and Lin stood in front of the lake wearing nothing but their scuba-gear before they looked to each other and smiled through their masks. Then, they dived into the lake and swam to its lower depths.

"Lin?" Naruto's voice said through her radio.

"Yes?" Lin responded.

"Have you ever considered funding the Eiken club yourself?" Naruto asked.

"I have but if given that I live an uncertain lifestyle; it wouldn't be very safe since I have those who target me for my wealth." Lin explained.

"You mean, even with all those bodyguards you have, people still come after you?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Kuma over there is actually one of many of bodyguards whose true motive is keeping my stalkers from getting hurt by me." Lin said as she pointed to her usual bodyguard in a bear costume, who stood a good distance away from them.

"You're that strong?" Naruto said.

"If I may just demonstrate…" Lin said before stretching her fingers and punched the bottom of the lake. A second later, an underwater tide of water hit the two and they slightly flew back from the force of it.

_"She's almost like Grandma Tsunade." _Naruto thought in bewilderment.

"Forgive me but I don't know my own strength." Lin answered through her radio.

"I've seen scarier things so I'll be fine." Naruto said to Lin, who placed her hand on his shoulder.

"If that's the case, let's continue on." Lin smiled before swimming onward and Naruto swam bellow her; using his light to keep track of her. He looked up to see her crotch and blushed before swimming upright alongside her.

After some minutes passed, they resurfaced and took off their masks before switching off their helmet lights. They left the water and sat on the ground using the sunset to dry off with.

"Naruto-kun, since our competition is soon, would you care for another fortune telling?" Lin asked and Naruto, not remembering what she did in her previous fortune teller.

"Sure." Naruto answered and Lin stood on her knees before gently placing his head on her bosom. His eyes grew wide as she held his face against her heart and her chest squished against him while he madly blushed.

Despite his blushing, Lin remained calm and kept his head against her heart while closing her eyes and smiled tenderly. She kept still while Naruto shielded his crotch and tried his best to remain still as well.

Shortly afterwards, she sweetly opened her eyes and moved to the front of him. While not bothered by his erection, she lovingly took his hands into hers and smiled at him.

"Your fortune remains unchanged and that means our competition is looking pretty good." Lin said.

"Sure looks that way." Naruto answered.

"Would you like a good-fortune charm?" Lin asked.

"Ok." Naruto said and Lin leaned forward with her luscious lips kissing his cheek; his immediate reactions being his heartrate increasing and his face turn bright red. Lin placed her hand on his chest and stroked it gently while resting her other one on his shoulder.

He kept still as she kissed him before eventually cupping his face and caressing his cheeks. Naruto stared back at Lin and her green eyes glistened like gems on her smiling face.

"And with that, I wish you nothing but the best of luck." Lin said before Naruto's usual grin spread across his face.

"Right!" Naruto said.

_The next day_

The tournament was taking place at the local beach and all of the Eiken team was gathered around in their swimsuits along with Naruto, who stood alongside her. Both blondes wore swimsuits and wear currently waiting for Ginten to arrive.

In the harbors were two speedboats prepared to take either group out to sea and Lin and Naruto looked to each other with smiles. They took each other's hands and smiled as a helicopter appeared in the distance.

It landed a few feet away from them and Ginten stepped out of it in a swimsuit. She approached the Eiken team and Kirika smirked at her.

"Well, Ginten, it's not too late to back out and realized we aren't wasting a cent of your money." Kirika smirked and Ginten looked with her blankly.

"We'll just see if you're worthy or not." Ginten said.

"Hope you've got some good swimming skills cause we're gonna swim circles around you." Naruto said.

"Talk is cheap." Ginten said.

"Look who's talking." Naruto said and Ginten only scoffed at him.

"Contestants, on my mark, you'll race to your respective speedboats and drive out to the nearest buoy where you'll scuba-dive until you locate the treasure chest underwater and return it to land." The announcer said and either team flexed.

"On your mark…get set…go!" said the announcer and all of Naruto, Lin, and Ginten raced to their respective boats where their respective drivers awaited; Kuma for Naruto and Lin and Ginten's respective driver Isouda. Kuma and Isouda started their respective engines before the speedboats took off with the audience and Eiken waving them off.

Back with Kuma, she drove while Naruto and Lin undressed in the lower deck before finally coming across the next buoy. They put on their scuba diving equipment before returning up and they looked to see Ginten's speedboat stop nearby.

"Here we go, Lin." Naruto said and Lin looked to him with a smile.

"Onwards, we go." Lin said before they dived off the boat and into the water before activating their lights. Naruto and Lin swam down to the seabed while keeping their eyes on their oxygen levels since they realized they were in a whole different environment compared to being in a lake.

Both blondes spotted another light and figured it belonged to Ginten, who swam down from above. Naruto and Lin pushed the thought aside while swimming within swarms of small fish and searching for the treasure chest.

While searching, they spotted what looked like a shark swimming overhead and realized it was just a dolphin. They looked to one another and lightly chuckled before Lin got an idea.

"Naruto-kun, I just realized something; the treasure must be near the buoy." Lin said through Naruto's radio-link.

"You're right! Why else would they tell us to stop near the buoy unless the treasure was close to it?" Naruto replied.

"Exactly!" Lin smiled before turning their attention to where the buoy was and made their way towards it. They didn't notice Ginten swimming towards it from the opposite direction and looked around once they were directly underneath its shadow.

Naruto looked nearby and spotted a nearby treasure chest before getting Lin's attention. The pair smiled at each other before Ginten swam over them and headed towards the treasure chest.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Naruto said before telling Lin to swim upright and taking off after Ginten. Thanks to his speed, he flew right past Ginten and grabbed the handles before tossing it upright.

Ginten watched as the chest flew upright and Lin grabbed it before realized that Isouda had gripped the other end. As they tried to hold onto the chest on either side, Naruto rocketed from the seabed and punched the underside of the chest; sending it flying out of the water into the air.

Not wasting anytime, he wrapped one arm around Lin and swam to the surface with so much force that he burst from the water. Naruto looked to see the chest falling from the air before he swiftly kicked its underside and it landed on their respective speedboat next to Kuma.

As he fell back towards the water, he gathered chakra in his feet and ran on it towards the boat with Lin in his arms. Naruto sprang back onto the boat and looked to see Ginten and Isouda emerge from the water near their respective speedboat.

"Kuma, we've got the chest! Back to the mainland!" Naruto said and the bear-costumed woman saluted him before driving the boat back to the mainland. As it drove back, Naruto had temporarily forgotten that both Lin and he were naked.

"You really are a breathing being of strength, aren't you, Naruto-kun?" Lin smiled as she rested her head against his heart and he remembered that they were naked. As his whole face went red, he carefully put her down and shielded his erection while Lin patted his shoulder.

"Don't be shy, Naruto-kun." Lin smiled before they made their way to the lower deck and put their swimsuits back on. They returned to shore and carried the treasure chest to the waiting Eiken team.

"Kirika, got a crowbar?" Naruto asked and Kirika revealed one from her cleavage.

"This ought to do it." Kirika said as she tossed it to Naruto and he pried it open to see a stack of checks inside protected by waterproof plastic. Lin removed the plastic and read through all the checks.

"What's with all the checks?" Yuriko asked.

"They're for covering you for the rest of the school year." Ginten said.

"Have fun, Ginten?" Kirika said.

"Seeing as you collected it fairly, it is my honor to present Eiken with these well-earned checks." Ginten said.

"Wait, if you got to the chest before us, what would happen?" Naruto asked.

"Simple, Eiken would owe so much money to me that they couldn't effort to stay a group any further." Ginten said and everyone was shocked beyond expression; excluding Kirika.

"Well, I'm glad everything went according to plan, then." Kirika smiled.

"What plan?" Naruto asked.

"Ginten, you're the fastest swimmer in school and you're no stranger to swimming in oceans. It seems that you would have at least had some form of challenge since it seems like Naruto and Lin mopped the floor with you pretty fast." Kirika said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ginten asked.

"Bottom line: I'll bet you were checking out Naruto instead of focusing on finding the treasure chest." Kirika said and Ginten blushed in response.

"So, that was your plan! Using Naruto's naked body to distract me!" Ginten snapped.

"Yes and you fell for it hook, line, and sinker." Kirika laughed and Naruto frowned that he had been used to win a competition with his body. Lin planted her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him; allowing him to relax as he patted it in return.

"Why you…" Ginten said under her breath at Kirika.

"Hey, if Naruto hadn't arrived, I was going have Densuke do it." Kirika said.

"What?!" Densuke said.

_Later_

Naruto and Lin flew to her private lake and calmly sat in her private jet. After celebrating with the rest of the Eiken team, they decided to return to her lake for one last swim before Naruto could return home.

"We did great, didn't we, Naruto-kun?" Lin asked.

"Yes, we did. That Ginten didn't know what to expect or for another detail know what Kirika had up her sleeve." Naruto said and Lin smiled.

"No, indeed." Lin said before the jet landed and they stepped out before she instructed Kuma to stay behind and they headed to the lake. While running, both of them eagerly stripped down to nothing before diving into the water.

The pair swam alongside one another and blissfully smiled at one another's company before stopping in the water. Lin placed her hands on Naruto's shoulder and sweetly smiled at him as they floated in the water.

"Naruto-kun, I've more good fortune that's about to happen this instant." Lin said.

"And that would be?" Naruto asked before Lin moved closer with her luscious lips heading towards his mouth. He smiled as their lips made contact and she placed her hands on his shoulders to bring herself in closer.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Lin as she floated next to him and softly kissed him. As they kissed in the water, he stroked her back and lifted one of his hands to rub the back of her head.

Lin and Naruto groaned as they stroked one another and he felt her bosom on his heart. Shimmering eyes of blue and green met while their tongues slowly licked into their respective mouths before eventually separating to lick each other's lips.

Lin rubbed his shoulders as she rested her forehead on his and the pair nuzzled one another. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slightly moved back.

"That was definitely good fortune to me, Lin-chan." Naruto said.

"Yes, indeed." Lin replied before teasingly rubbing her breasts on him as an invitation and he immediately accepted before lowering his head to softly kiss her bosom. She smiled as he palmed her breasts and groped her chest before pressing them together to lick her cleavage.

She smiled and held his face to her breasts as he rubbed her orbs. Naruto's heart raced with excitement as he fondled and licked Lin's chest.

He listened to Lin's moans while she felt his erection forming and pressing against her crotch. Her blushed deepened as Naruto squeezed and caressed her bosom while brushing his manhood on her.

Lin held his head close to her heart as he tasted her chest and she whimpered as his tongue licked the inside of her orbs. The taller blonde began circling and tracing Lin's tits as they grew aroused from his touch as he worked magic on her chest.

He ceased licking her cleavage and started nibbling her neck as his fingers kneaded and gently toyed with her flesh. Lin whimpered at Naruto's canines carefully gnawing on her while he gripped and tweaked her hardened buds.

She mewled and ran her fingers through his hair before separating to move to more shallow water. Once they were to a point to where they could stand, Lin stood in front of Naruto and turned around where he cupped her bosom from behind again.

He licked the spot where he nibbled a few seconds ago and a hickey appeared on her neck. Lin closed her eyes and blushed as Naruto gently massaged her breasts.

The whiskered-man groaned at how hard he was from feeling up Lin and she felt her insides turn damp from his teasing. Naruto freed her left breast and his hand ventured down to her womanhood before tracing and teasing her folds.

Lin reached back and stroked Naruto's cheek as his fingers danced on her womanhood while he teased her orb. Her legs started to wobble and quiver from her wetness levels rising from his hands prodded her entrance.

Suddenly, she loudly moaned as his fingers entered her body and brushed against her walls with vigor while she looked back at his manhood. Lin licked her lips at the sight of it and reached back to stroke its head sensually.

Naruto groaned as Lin smoothly pumped his length and she did the same as his fingers dug into her warmth. She moaned before leaning back and seductively whispering into his ear with him nodding a moment later.

Then, Naruto rested on his back on the shore and Lin crawled over him to face his manhood. She smiled and gripped it before lightly started to pump it.

He started licking Lin's clit and entrance while vigorously brushing his fingers on her. As a result, Lin's tongue stirred on the tip of his tower as she tasted him and she eagerly stroked his manhood.

Naruto's body shivered at Lin's tongue stirring around his cock and she smiled at how strong it felt within her grasp. Then, she felt his tongue start digging into her inner tunnels and tasting her arousal while her other hand reached down to caress his testicles.

He groaned as he licked Lin's innards and brushed his fingers against her clit simultaneously. Lin licked the shaft of her fellow blonde's length and trailed her tongue down to his balls while stroking and pumping his glory.

She slowly brushed her tongue on his testicles while her hands jerked his erection and more of his foreskin began to show. With this in her sight, she finished lathering his balls and smiled at his foreskin before opening her mouth as she brought it closer to him.

In an amazing display, she engulfed it in her mouth and started sucking him off while continuing to pump him. Her technique was so good that he ceased licking her innards to moan at the suction of her mouth as her saliva submerged the head of his member and she looked back as his fingers brushed on her clit in the meantime.

Lin moaned as Naruto drove his hilt upright into her mouth and her tongue targeted his foreskin as she sucked on it. Her eyes closed as she kept her fingers wrapped around his manhood and she groaned as she felt it start to throb.

On the other hand, Naruto's licking was bringing Lin to an orgasm of her own and she whimpered while working her head on his cock. His tongue ventured into Lin's walls and his fingers rubbed and brushed against her clit until her fluids came streaming from her body; giving him a good taste of her release.

Naruto groaned as Lin sucking on his foreskin brought him to his limit and Lin took her mouth off his cannon just in time for his semen to spurt on her face. Once he was done release, she licked the substance closer to her mouth while the rest of it poured down her face and dripped onto the ground.

After panting, Lin placed her legs on either side of him and looked back to him. She softly smiled at him and he did the same for her before she positioned her entrance over the head of his member.

With her usual smile, she sank her wetness down Naruto's hilt and snapped her barrier into nothing in the process. Though temporarily wincing at this, her smile soon returned at how big he felt within her pussy and he immediately stood up while holding the underside of her legs.

As he held onto her legs, he spread them apart and thrust into her tightness while she loudly moaned at his size. Lin bucked her hips while her partner's hardness flew upright into her caverns and struck the source of her wetness.

Lin's blush became deeper as Naruto's erection surged into her body and her walls grew tighter each time he pounded into her body. Her breasts freely bounced into the air as she rested her back on his chest and he groaned while jerking himself into her body.

Naruto held the undersides of Lin's legs as he shot his cock into her womanhood and her peach met his crotch several times throughout the sex. Her eyes glistened as she felt him reaching deeply into her core and ramming himself against her walls.

He lustfully licked the crane of her neck and she moaned while working her hips as Naruto's member rumbled her innards. Lin reached back and laced her arm on the back of his neck for balance as she rubbed her clit for added arousal.

Lin whimpered as Naruto's length flew into her tunnels and rubbed on her innards while she took his impacts. She started digging her nails into him while he kept his hold on her legs and she clenched her teeth together in total pleasure as she moaned.

She faced him and he began rubbing his tongue on her lips while pummeling his member into her body. Naruto's tongue was reunited with Lin's tongue as she started licking his in return before they ultimately sealed their lips together once again.

His bright ocean-blue eyes made eye-contact with her loving green ones while he thrust and surged his throbbing hilt into her wetness. The yellow-haired moaned while their tongues licked and slobbered against one another from their heated sex as sweat poured down their temples to the rest of their bodies.

Naruto slightly crouched and allowed Lin to rest her feet on his knees so he could massage her heaving breasts. Lin closed her eyes and moaned at her breasts being groped and fondled as she found herself nearing her eventual orgasm with him.

He felt his balls becoming tighter by the second and Lin continued to brush her fingers on her clit as she thrust downward on his length. Lin's toes started curl and she mewled at Naruto's manhood striking deep inside of her stomach while feeling it twitch.

She felt his fingers reclaim their hold on her aroused tits and she whimpered from him tweaking and pulling them forward. Naruto moaned within Lin's mouth as their tongues dueled and their hips worked in a well-coordinated sync of movements.

Lin raised her hand on his back and brought it up to his cheek to stroke it as she broke the kiss. Naruto charged his manhood into her wetness and she felt herself getting closer to the end.

He kneaded and rubbed her tits together as his manhood collided with her walls rapidly while she worked her hips together. With her growing and his cock's erratic twitching, he could tell it was only a matter of time.

As coincidence would have it, her pussy coiled his tower and his semen sprayed into her walls with great force; enough for almost half of it to spew out of her core. Naruto and Lin moaned from this as their release oozed from her body onto the ground before he lowered himself to allow her to get off.

"Impressive, Naruto-kun." Lin said the moment she regained her breath.

"I can say the same about you." Lin smiled.

"Well, then let's have you say it again." Naruto said before gripping Lin's legs and she stood on her hands as he entered her womanhood. She squealed as he held onto her legs and charged his manhood into her wetness.

Lin did her best to maintain her balance as her orbs freely bobbed over the ground and Naruto drove himself into her entrance. He held onto her legs as she moaned and her smile hadn't left her face as he slammed his length into her tightness.

Using their position to their advantage, she began to moving on her hands while Naruto guided her movements by walking himself and they moved around the shore with him still thrusting his manhood into the depths of her walls. Lin couldn't help but marvel at Naruto's method of walking and having sex at the same time.

Lin felt the taller blonde's rod pounding into her tunnels and she felt her mind growing blank with raw pleasure as her eyes closed. Sweat continued to boil from Naruto's temple as his member flew into Lin's tightening wetness

She mewled at his impacts and Naruto watched as her breasts swayed over the ground as he walked her. Her smile widened as she felt him swelling up within her core and tears of pleasure formed in her eyes.

Lin dug her nails into the earth once Naruto stopped walking and focused on pummeling himself into her wetness. Both blondes loudly moaned as he shot himself into her womanhood and allowed her peach to smack on his crotch once again.

Naruto kept his grip on Lin's legs as he plunged his cock into her tunnels and it wildly thrashed about inside of her. Lin's eyes opened her eyes as she felt her next orgasm coming and he groaned from her growing tighter on his hardness until she came first.

The shinobi's seeds erupted from Lin's pussy as her womb was filled to the final inch and his cum splashed onto the ground as she loudly moaned with her partner. Afterwards, Naruto removed his length from her and gently put her down.

Once she was well-rested, the pair sat in the water where Lin sat in Naruto's lap and wrapped her legs around him as she replanted her wetness on his hilt. The young couple held onto each other as they thrust against one another and she kept her legs locked around him.

Her bright green eyes gazed at his equally brightly blue ones as they rested their foreheads against one another as she worked her hips forth. Naruto jerked his erection into her tight orifice and her hips served to grind his each thrust of energy.

Lin pressed her lips against Naruto's as he cupped her breasts and toyed with them as they bobbed and jiggled in his hold. Their eyes shut as their tongues reunited and rubbed together as their respective holders pitted their hips together.

She wrapped her arms around him and tenderly ran her fingers through his hair as her wetness grinded his cannon as it rumbled her innards. Her walls shook from Naruto's raging manhood as it flew into her and her warmth became tighter due to him groping her bouncing bosom.

Naruto and Lin moaned through their pressed lips and she took her hands off his head to hold onto his shoulders for better support. His manhood lunged into Lin's wetness and the water splashed from their rapid movements.

Even with the cool water surrounding, they still managed to sweat like maniacs and Naruto's fingers preoccupied themselves with her quaking chest. Their eyes sparkled with lust as Lin rolled her hips and shook her waist on Naruto's tower of veins.

He groaned in her mouth as they drenched tongues with their respective saliva and the young shinobi rubbed and squeezed Lin's orbs. She moaned as his thrusts and groping alike had her mind turning blank again with raw, intense pleasure.

At last, their release exploded from Lin's womanhood and oozed out into the water where the white fluid shortly vanished. Panting, Naruto pulled out of her and sat her in his lap to rest against him.

"Lin-chan, your fortunes are the best." Naruto said and Lin gave him a lovely smile as a result.

"Only for the best." She replied.

_Years onward_

Naruto stood in front of a Christmas tree with his two young sons Yoshimitsu and Minato standing in front of him while Lin adjusted the timed camera to take their photograph. Though Yoshimitsu had Naruto's whiskers, he had inherited Lin's eyes and Minato was the spitting image of their father in both hair and eye color.

The two young blonde boys were currently preoccupying themselves with a magic-8 ball that they used for fortune-telling until their mother was finished setting the timer. She then stood next to Naruto and placed her hands on Minato and Yoshimitsu's shoulders.

"Is everyone ready?" Lin asked.

"I am. How you, boys?" Naruto asked.

"We're good and ready, Dad!" Minato and Yoshimitsu responded.

"Say cheese." Lin smiled.

"Cheese!" All four blondes said as the camera went off and took their picture.

* * *

><p>It took a long time but there's my 3rd <strong><em>NarutoEiken _**installment and the next one will be with Komon; more commonly called Teacher. The reason it took me forever to think off a plotline is that **_Eiken _**doesn't have many antagonists in it that I can use in this series and also why I didn't write this story sooner.

Yoshimitsu is named after my favorite character from the game series **_Tekken _**(the armored guy with the lightsaber-like-sword in case no one knows about him) and some will pleased to know that I'll be returning to writing **_Naruto/Queen's Blade _**stories once again next month.

All in all, thanks for reading and happy holidays.


End file.
